Cosas de Pareja
by Asile-chan
Summary: Ayato y Yui nunca habían tenido ninguna experiencia en el amor, y cuando ambos se convierten en novios, era natural que no supieran que es lo que se "deberia" hacer. Pero todo cambiara cuando cierto Vampiro don juan meta sus narices en la relación.
1. Capitulo 1

" **Cosas de pareja"**

 **Aca Asile-chan con una nueva mini-historia de una de mis parejas favoritas, "AyatoxYui" son una serie de Drabbles sobre lo que ellos pasa al intentar hacer las típicas "Cosas de pareja"**

 **Sin más preámbulo, Pasen y lean:**

"Lista de Yui para pasar el dia junto a Ayato-kun" leyó el pelirrojo en un papel que estaba en la mesa de noche de la rubia, cuidadosamente guardado; llevaban ya algunos meses saliendo, pues ambos al fin habían aceptado lo que sentían el uno por el otro; pero, al ser algo nuevo para ambos, no habían hecho nada muy relevante que digamos, ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita. La única diferencia entre la relación de Yui y Ayato de antes de salir y del presente era que el resto del clan Sakamaki no tomaba ya la sangre de la rubia pues estaban todos al tanto de que ya el más egocéntrico de la familia era el dueño de su amor y su sangre y que, Ayato era un poco más cariñoso con ella.

Para ellos, todo iba bien asi como estaba, ninguno había tenido anterior experiencia en el amor como para saber que una pareja tenía que salir, y compartir tiempo juntos, fuera de las cuatro paredes de siempre. Y todo hubiera seguido asi para ambos, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de cierto vampiro Don Juan que amaba meter sus narices en la relación de ellos.

FLASHBACK

Yui se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo unos Takiyokis para Ayato, era su comida favorita y ella la hacía cada vez que él se lo pedía. Justo cuando estaba decorándolos entro el siempre ensombrerado, Laito, curioso de lo que Yui hacia:

-Nee Bitch-cha ¿Qué cocinas?—pregunto acercándose.

-Son solo unos Takiyokis para Ayato-kun—dijo ella sonriendo, solo pensar en el la hacía muy feliz.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué no hacen otras cosas?—pregunto Laito y Yui pensó que saldría de nuevo insinuándole algo pervertido.

-¿Cómo que cosas Laito-kun?—pregunto la rubia aunque ya se imaginaba que le respondería, pero, esta vez estaba totalmente equivocada—

-Salir, caminar de la mano e ir por un helado, tomarse fotos cursis—iba enumerando Laito—Cosas de Pareja—finalizo y a Yui se le hizo una gran incógnita.

-¿Cosas de pareja?—Pregunto sin entender bien a que se refería Laito—

-Si ya sabes, cosas que hacen las parejas para divertirse y pasarla bien—decía y miraba que la chica parecía seguir sin entender—Vamos Bitch-chan, No creeras que una relación es solo para pasar ratos en su habitación y cocinarle Takiyokis ¿O sí?—cuestiono el don juan.

-No-no estoy segura—contesto apenada—es todo nuevo para mí, y por ende, no se qué se hace en una relación—le confeso la chica apenada, aunque él ya se lo imaginaba, podía parecer distraído pero era muy observador, y no tuvo problema en notar que la inexperta pareja no sabia que debía hacerse, no era como si a él le afectara en algo, pero como todo buen rompecorazones, decidió que era tiempo de hacer su buena acción y ayudarlos a cambiar, además, había que admitir que imaginarse los problemas tan graciosos que sabía pasarían si aceptaban copiar lo que una pareja común hace, pues cualquier persona que los conozca se daría cuenta que no tienen ni una solo gota de pareja común, y no por el hecho de que él sea un vampiro, sino simplemente por sus caracteres y formas de actuar; se llenaba de curiosidad y risa prematura.

-Puedo ayudarte—dijo y la rubia lo miro expectante—mira aquí—dijo mostrándole desde su tableta una guía de actividades e imagenes que tenía el nombre de "cosas de pareja"—Solo debes elegir las que mas te llamen la atención y convencer a Ayato de hacerlo.—finalizo y paso el documento a la tableta de la rubia, mientras esta le agradecía y prometía contarle si Ayato aceptaba o no.

Así con la primera parte de su plan hecho, se retiró el ensombrerado esperando noticias de Yui. Mientras ella aprovecho que los Takiyokis ya estaban listos para llevárselos a Ayato y contarle la idea.

-Ayato-kun soy yo—dijo la rubia tocando la puerta de su amado novio.

-Pasa—dijo desde adentro el pelirrojo. Ella pasó y dejo los Takiyokis en la mesa y se sento frente a él, cosa que extraño un poco al vampiro, pues desde que empezaron a salir, ella le tenía un poco más de confianza y se sentaba siempre a su lado.

-Etto, Ayato-kun, veras, Laito-kun me dijo sobre algunas cosas que hacen las parejas y yo, bueno..—estaba ya la rubia sonrojada sin poder terminar de decirles su idea.—solo mira—dijo pasándole la tableta y vio como Ayato la tomaba y comenzó a observarla.

-¿Quieres hacer esas cosas?—dijo Ayato confundido.

-Yo, etto, es-está bien si no lo hacemos, solo era una idea—dijo Yui bajando la mirada, cosa que hizo al pelirrojo enternecerse y, contra todo pronóstico pensado por él; aceptar.

-Suena bien, Ore-sama quiere hacerlo para que todos sepas que me perteneces—dijo y Yui levanto su mirada mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa y le agradecia.

-Gracias Ayato-kun lo pasaremos increíble—dijo y se levantó a abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo, mientras pensaba que a veces, tenía sus ventajas ceder un poco.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así, fue como ambos terminaron en esa situación; hoy tendrían su primera cita y Ayato estaba listo, aun le faltaba esperar a Yui para poder irse, y con la paciencia que tenia; se decidio por ir a buscarla a su habitación y fue ahi donde vio dicho papel. La curiosidad le ganaba y quiso ver mas, pero justo en ese momento salio la rubia del tocador ya arreglada, no le sorprendió ver al pelirrojo en su habitación, siempre tenía la costumbre de entrar y salir de su cuarto cuando quería.

-¿Estas listo, Ayato-kun?—dijo y el mencionado, que observaba lo linda que se miraba su novia con ese vestido floreado blanco y zapatos de plataforma, tardo un poco en reaccionar y contestar:

-Hmp, Lo estaba desde hace mucho, vámonos—dijo adelantándose para evitar su sorpresa y sonrojo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

" **La primera cita"**

 **Asile-chan con el cap 2 de esta historia, debo disculparme por no actualizar pronto, pero tenía listo el cap y se bloqueó, TnT, pero volví a escribirlo y ahora se los traigo.**

 **Besos!**

Al ver a Yui salir tan linda, Ayato solo logró ponerse más nervioso, ya de por si era un reto salir en una cita, bueno al menos eso fue lo que su trillizo Laito le dijo, ese idiota ensombrerado había logrado ponerlo nervioso con sus palabras, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tenía claro que su hermano conocía más sobre estos temas que él.

FLASHBACK

-Nee Ayato-kun, asi que Yui y tu tendrán su primera cita, que emoción!—decía Laito mientras hablaba emocionado, su hermano solía sobreactuar mucho.

-Tsk si, no es nada fuera de lo normal—dijo el pelirrojo mayor mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Claro que lo es—dijo Laito fingiendo indignación—la primera cita es importante, incluso para ustedes que han estado saliendo ya un par de meses—prosigio pero vio que su hermano seguía sin entender.—Veras, en la primera cita le muestras a todos tu interés por esa persona, asi todo el que los vea tendrá en claro que ella esta comprometida sentimentalmente, pero si la cita falla,-hizo una pausa dramática para luego continuar—solo le demostraras a todos y a ella misma que ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como presentarse como enamorados.—Justo en el ego, para Ayato ya no era solamente cuestión de hacer feliz a Yui, sino cosa de orgullo.

-No importa, el gran Ore-sama lo hará todo bien—dijo Ayato fingiendo calma, aunque le afectara lo que le dijo su trillizo, nunca jamás lo admitiría.

-Como digas Ayato-kun, suerte!—dijo Laito y Ayato se dio la vuelta para ir a esperar a que Yui terminara de arreglarse—Ups, tal vez lo he puesto mas nervioso de lo que esperaba—se dijo a si mismo fingiendo inocencia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ayato salio rápidamente de la casa, intentando calmar sus nervios, Yui lo seguía de cerca, debido a sus altos zapatos, no podía ir más rápido, pero lo intentaba, sabía que el pelirrojo iba nervioso, lo notaba por como la vio, tan embobadamente para luego voltearse rápidamente y decirle que era hora de irse, todo para que ella no viera más el sonrojo que él tenía en la cara.

POV YUI

Apenas habíamos salido de la casa y ya iba cansada, no podía decir que los zapatos eran una mala elección, pues me encantaban, pero Ayato iba tan rápido que era difícil alcanzarlo. Cuando sentí que no podría más, vi cómo se detuvo de golpe, dándome tiempo para alcanzarlo, dudó un poco en si voltear a verme o no, pero al final, me miro y tomo mi mano, luego comenzó a caminar un poco mas lento, para que yo pudiese ir a su paso; sentí como mi cara iba tornándose roja, era algo nuevo ir tomada de la mano con Ayato, se sentía bien, pero al ser la primera vez también se sentía extraño.

Nos dirigimos a una heladería que se encontraba en el parque del centro de la ciudad, según el documento que Laito me paso, decía que salir a un parque o por un helado era ideal para una primera cita, el ambiente era cómodo y no era nada elaborado; era tan sencillo como caminar y ya, o como pedir un helado y ya. Parecía perfecto para ambos. "Simple, pero romántico" era como se definía en la revista.

Llegamos al parque y dimos una vuelta alrededor, era un día con mucho viento, pero aun así el parque estaba bastante concurrido. Todo iba en calma y bien, hasta que un fuerte viento levantó mi vestido y por mucho que lo detuve de la parte de adelante y atrás, Ayato logro ver mi ropa interior a los costados. Morí de vergüenza en ese momento, llevaba ropa interior de corazones negros, y no pude elegir peor día para ponerme algo tan infantil. Por su parte, vi que Ayato estaba rojo, no me aparto la mirada de encima hasta que mi vestido regresó a su puesto, después de eso tardo unos minutos en salir de su estado de shock e invitarme a ir ya por el helado. Agradeci a kami que fuese el quien hablara y no mencionara nada sobre lo ocurrido. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa a unos cuantos metros del puesto de helado.

-Ire a comprarlos—me dijo Ayato, mientras se levanto e iba a comprar los helados, pero olvido preguntarme sobre el sabor que quería o llevar siquiera la billetera. Me iba a levantar a dejársela cuando vi que se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa a tomarla, sin decir nada volvió a irse, para regresar una segunda vez ahora si para preguntarme sobre que sabor quería:

-¿Qué sabor quieres?—me pregunto.

-Chocolate esta bien Ayato-kun—dije y el asintió para irse al puesto de helados, pero regreso de nuevo, sin helados aun:

-¿Artificial o natural?—dijo.

-Natural—respondi y el de nuevo se alejó, pero, nuevamente volvió:

-¿En cono o barquillo?—preguntó un poco impaciente.

-Barquillo, Ayato-kun—dije y el otra vez emprendió viaje para buscar nuestros helados, pero otra vez regreso con las manos vacías solo unos minutos después:

-¿Dos o tre bolas?—me pregunto al borde de la desesperación.

-etto, tres—dije y el volvió como por quinta vez al puesto de helados. A los pocos minutos oí como Ayato le gritaba al señor heladero:

-Me importa un comino si son chispitas de colores o mani lo que le heche al maldito helado, solo quiero que me de dos y no me siga llenando de preguntas—le decía y el hombre sonreía nervioso mientras le pasaba los dos barquillos de Helado.

-Ten—me dijo cuando llego a la mesa, luego se sentó y yo, pensando en calmarlo un poco le agradecí:

-Gracias Ayato-kun, por todo tu esfuerzo—dije y le sonreí cálidamente, pero la cosa no salió del todo como quería; pues Ayato me vio con un cara de total asombro, y, al mover la mano con la que sostenía el helado, lo derramo todo sobre su camiseta. Ambos nos sobresaltamos por la sorpresa, y mientras el limpiaba un poco su camisa, yo comencé a reír, no por burlarme de él, sino por todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, hemos ido de cosa en cosa, pasando problemas que nunca creí tener en una "simple y sencilla" cita.

-No te rias de mi—me dijo apenado mientras volteaba la mirada.

-No me estoy riendo de ti Ayato-kun, sino de todo lo que hemos pasado, ha sido una cita de locos—dije y segui riéndome.

-Como sea, vámonos, -me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos a casa, pero, a pesar de que se hiciera el duro, pude ver que su expresión era un poco más relajada a como estaba cuando salimos de casa.

POV NORMAL

La inexperta pareja iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un vampiro ensombrerado y otro peli-morado los habían estado observando desde que su cita empezó, a Kanato se le había antojado el helado cuando oyó que Ayato lo mencionaba, pero Laito le había dicho que debía esperar a que la cita de su hermano y la rubia terminara para comprar el helado y no interferir. Ni a Kanato ni a Teddy les agradó mucho la idea, pero se decidieron a acompañar a Laito, quien durante todo el trayecto rio a mas no poder al ver a la pareja cometiendo actos tan vergonzosos. El ensombrerado rio y rio, gozaba de ver como la inexperiencia de los dos causaba situaciones tan graciosas, mira que tener que elegir el mismo entre tantos opciones cuando bien pudo pedirle a Yui su ayuda, hizo que comprar un helado se convirtiera en un ir y venir de parte del pelirrojo.

Sin duda los seguiría de nuevo, cada vez que salieran estaba dispuesto a hacerla de detective si con eso tendría mas momentos así de divertidos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Dia de fotos

Asile-chan con un nuevo cap.

Espero sus reviews y que se pasen por mi otra historia "aprendiendo a ser padres" (diavolik lovers) si así lo desean :3

Besos!

Después de la cómica "normal primera cita" Yui pensó que era mejor que comenzaran con algo aún más sencillo, y por suerte, aunque el salir por un helado era "cosa de niños" (Tal vez para otros, pues para ellos fue más complicado que pasar un campo minado), encontró otra actividad que según el documento, "Era algo que podía hacerse hasta con los ojos cerrados, solo con una cámara y buenos momentos", se trataba de crear un álbum de recuerdos, solo de ambos, donde podrían guardar fotos de todos sus momentos divertidos; lo único que se tenía que hacer era conseguir una cámara, incluso una de celular bastaba, y tomar fotos de la feliz pareja, ya sea entre ellos mismos o con ayuda de alguien.

"Un álbum de fotos de los buenos momentos puede ser algo con prácticamente cero grado de dificultad, pero que, con el pasar del tiempo y los recuerdos que se vayan agregando, es lo suficientemente importante como para salvar una relación"

A Yui le pareció muy tierno lo que leía, mientras que a Ayato, quien después de tanta insistencia había logrado que la chica le diera una copia del documento y de todas las actividades que ella tenía ya escogidas en una hoja, le resulto un poco exagerado; pero, igual acepto hacerlo.

-Usemos la cámara de tu celular Ayato-kun, -dijo Yui—podemos hacerlo aquí en casa o salir a algún lado—decía ella entusiasmada, mientras caminaba con Ayato por el pasillo, pasando por la habitación de cierto vampiro adicto al orden; quien al escuchar sus planes, abrió la puerta y salió a interrumpirles:

-Fotos, ¿dicen?—pregunto Reiji—parece una idea razonable, Karl me ha pedido fotos de toda la familia, y podemos aprovechar la ocasión y tomar unas cuantas para las tarjetas de boda.

-¿Bo-boda?—le preguntaba Yui nerviosa, amaba mucho a Ayato, pero era demasiado pronto como para hablar de algo así.

-Déjanos gigolo de las escobas, solo tomaremos unas cuantas fotos por nuestra cuenta y ya.—decía un irritado Ayato.

-Como quieras, tomate todas las fotos ridículas que quieras, pero igual tendrás que acceder a tomarte algunas formales juntos para no desaprovechar la oportunidad, de todas formas, esta planeada para hoy en la tarde.—le decía su hermano mayor mientras acomodaba sus lentes y a Ayato no le quedo más remedio que aceptarlo, de igual forma sabía que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

-Pff, será rápido, luego nos dejaras en paz—dijo el pelirrojo agarrando las manos de la rubia mientras se la llevaba lejos, pero Laito los intercepto más adelante; parece que también había oído sobre lo que conversaban.

-Ayato debes dejar a Yui en nuestras manos, ella debe prepararse para las fotos, necesita estar presentable.—le dijo Laito arrebatándosela de su agarre y llevándose por la puerta principal, "al centro comercial" según escucho decir al ensombrerado.

Paso un par de horas esperando a que su tonto trillizo apareciera con su novia, mientras que él tuvo que ir a arreglarse un poco también, por órdenes del maldito cuatro ojos que los había metido en ese embrollo.

*Mientras tanto en el centro comercial*

Yui era arrastrada por Laito de tienda en tienda, solo tomando su talla, para luego mandar a la rubia a un salón de belleza a que le hicieran el cabello y la maquillaran de una forma que la rubia ni siquiera sabía, pues Laito le daba órdenes sobre qué hacer con su imagen a la maquillista lejos de donde ella se encontraba, incluso para comprar ropa y zapatos, solo le hacía probarse ciertas prendas, mientras luego le pedia que lo esperara fuera del local y salía con muchas bolsas de cada tienda que visitaban.

Era algo sumamente extraño salir de compras con el pelirrojo ensombrerado, pues se sentía mas como una muñeca de prueba que como una acompañante. Pasaron asi un par de horas hasta que una llamada de Reiji le aviso a Laito que debían estar ya en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos:

-Vamos para ya Reiji, no debes preocuparte—decia Laito al teléfono—si,si vamos para alla—sonaba desinteresado pero siempre sobreactuando; cuando de repente se escuchó la voz de Ayato también.

-Más te vale que traigas a Yui bien—decía el pelirrojo gritando tan alto al teléfono que hasta la rubia salto al oírlo.

-Lo que tu digas Ayato, Yui a estado muy bien bajo mi cuidado—hablaba Laito mientras colgaba el celular y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Llegaron justo un poco después que Ayato y Reiji, y lo que Yui se encontró en el lugar la dejo simplemente boquiabierta: Se encontraban en un parque, vacio al parecer, donde habían luces, casas rodantes y un asiento con cortinas blancas en medio de un puente bajo. En ese momento no estaba muy segura de que concepto tenia Reiji sobre "Formal".

-Esto es demasiado cuatro ojos, -le decía Ayato a Reiji, mientras el otro solo fruncía el seño al ser llamado de forma tan descortés por el pelirrojo, pero pronto se las desquitaría.

-Callate y ambos vayan a cambiarse—sentencio Reiji.

-Dijiste que seria "familiar"—dijo Ayato contraatacando.

-Pues, solo obedece y haz caso a lo que te digo ahora—le respondio el de anteojos mientras miraba como la pareja se iba a las casas rodantes a cambiarse de atuendo. A los minutos salieron, vestidos como de la época victoriana, con un gran y pomposo vestido para Yui y un traje con cola y revuelos para Ayato.

-Estas bromeando loco endemoniado—le dijo Ayato a su "Serio hermano mayor".

-Es-esto es demasiado, Reiji-san—dijo Yui que ni siquiera podía respirar bien por lo ajustado que el vestido le quedaba desde sus caderas hasta su pecho.

-Terminemos pronto y no se quejen—dijo Reiji sin hacerle mucho caso a sus quejidos.

Pasaron una, dos, tres, diez fotografías, con poses victorianas y sintiéndose tontos por lo que ocurria, pues al "tonto cuatro-ojos" como Ayato lo llamaba, no le bastaba con el estúpido traje que les hizo usar, sino que además actuaba como un estúpido director de cine, gritando "Otra mas" "Otra, otra, otra" cada vez que la foto no salía "decente" como el solia decir, ni siquiera "bien" sino que simplemente decente.

-Vamos al puente—menciono Reiji luego de 45 minutos de fotografías—y la pareja lo siguió sin quejido, todo con tal de terminar rápido el asunto e irse.

-Yui, tu debes sentarte al borde del banquillo, mientras Ayato debe estar arrodillado frente tuyo, apenas rozando tu mano—les dijo el amante de la perfección, mientras ellos se posicionaban; pasaron otras 10 tomas más y la pobre rubia presa del cansancio y de su apretado vestido, cayó de espaldas al puente, mientras Ayato iba en su auxilio, Laito reia como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas y Reiji anotaba en una libreta, lo había hecho durante toda la sesión, era normal ver al pulcro de la familia haciendo anotaciones.

Cuando Yui salio, Ayato la cargo hasta la casa rodante para que se cambiara, mientras observaba como seguían las fotografías.

Cuando la rubia ya salio con ropa comoda y seca, vieron como Reiji hablaba con el encargado del set de fotografía, dejando su libreta en la silla donde se encontraba, Ayato curioso la tomo y vio lo escrito ahí: "Reaccion de las parejas al ser llevadas a un limite" Era un maldito experimento!, el tonto cuatro ojos los había usado como sus conejillos de india; en ese momento Ayato tomo a Yui llevándosela del lugar mientras lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones a sus hermanos.

*Días después*

-Ten—fue lo único que le dijo Reiji a Ayato mientras le pasaba un sobre, eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían en días.

Al abrirlas, pudo ver fotos, al parecer eran las de la sesión , cosa que solo encolerizo al pelirrojo al recordar su engaño. Pero al irlas pasando, vislumbro otras muy extrañas, de el y Yui con gestos raros y divertidos, otras tomadas en momentos perfectos; como el cargándola despues de haberse caído al lago y de cómo la tomaba de la mano para llevársela, así como otras donde ella mostraba caras muy enamoradas hacia el.

Se las mostro a Yui y la rubia sonrió enternecida por el acto mientras le daba las gracias a Reiji, que solo se limito a asentir e irse. Luego se dirigieron a la habitación de ella donde saco un álbum de fotos que había comprado días atrás y comenzó a rellenarlo con las fotos que tenia el sobre.

-Al final de todo, no fue mala idea—decia Yui, ellos en esos trajes victorianos y con sus gestos graciosos eran imágenes únicas.

-Tsk, como digas—le dijo el pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo admitia que al menos en algo había valido la pena usar trajes tan ridículos.

Con ese tipo de familiares, incluso algo tan fácil como tomarse una foto en pareja resultaba convertirse en una loca y complicada sesión de fotos.

*En otro lado de la casa*

-Parece que al final les diste las fotos—le decía Laito a Reiji.

-Al final ese experimento resulto útil—fue lo que dijo Reiji simplemente.

-Reiji-san es tan buenooo—decía el ensombrerado mientras daba palmadas efusivamente a el de anteojos, mientras el solo intentaba alejarse de ese toque.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Probando las redes sociales.**

 **Chicos! Perdon la tardanza, tenía otros proyectos que quería terminar antes, así que perdón por la espera, espero este cap les guste y compensé mi tardía actualización.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan.**

"Las redes sociales", arruinando relaciones desde tiempos inmemorables, causando celos y demás; pero, parece que los escritores del dichoso documento no pensaban así; Ningún Sakamaki estaba familiarizado con ellas, ni siquiera el Don juan de Laito, quien solo se limitaba a llamadas para encontrarse con sus amores pasajeros.

El único mas o menos tecnológico del lugar era Shu, y era solamente por su gran colección de MP3 y audífonos; no era noticia que siempre se le miraba escuchando música, hiciera lo que hiciera, estuviera donde estuviera, el chico tenía alguno de sus amados reproductores en la mano.

"Las redes sociales son una buena forma de comunicación, con nuestros amigos y familia, además, que resulta útil para las parejas al momento de querer dar a conocer su relación sin necesidad de salir de la comodidad de su casa"

Eran las palabras escritas en el documento que Yui ocupaba como Guía, y que, al repasar más a fondo sobre la nula necesidad de citas u otras cosas, se convenció de que sería una buena forma de dar a conocer su relación.

-Ayato-kun—decía Yui,-¿Qué te parece si abrimos alguna cuenta para una red social?—pregunto entusiasmada la rubia.

-TSK como quieras—dijo el pelirrojo mientras buscaba algo que comer.

-Bueno, entonces, deberemos conseguir teléfonos inteligentes—mencionó la chica y el ojiverde se volteó.

-¿Teléfonos inteligentes?—cuestionó—Ore-sama es mucho más inteligente que ellos—dijo mientras de nuevo se volteaba para seguir con su búsqueda de un bocadillo.

-No me refería a eso, Ayato-kun—dijo Yui divertida de la expresión de su novio.

-Mmm—dijo el chico como respuesta-¿entonces?—preguntó.

-Según Shu, los teléfonos inteligentes son aquellos con los que puedes hacer más cosas que simplemente enviar textos y llamar,-decía la rubia—puedes ingresar a internet mediante ellos, tomarte fotos con "Filtros" divertidos e ingresar así a redes sociales—finalizó la chica.

-¿Y cómo el perezoso de Shu sabe todo eso?—preguntó Ayato.

-Dijo que el dueño de la tienda se lo dio como regalo por sus abundantes compras de auriculares y reproductores de música- le contestó la chica.—También mencionó que eran bastante buenos—terminó de decir y vieron a Laito entrar a la habitación.

-Ah, chicos, veo que se decidieron por probar el artículo de las redes que venía en el documento que te di—dijo el ensombrerado.

-Deberías dejar de oír conversaciones ajenas—le reprochó Ayato.

-Ayato no seas tan gruñon, no es como si hubiese querido escuchar—dijo el chico fingiendo indignación, aunque sabía que era mentira, había escuchado todo muy atento de principio a fin, convencido de que su cuñada elegiría ese tip de la lista para ponerlo en práctica, era bastante predecible.—Vengo a dejarles esto—les dijo entregándoles una caja a cada uno con la imagen de un celular en la tapa.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Ayato.

-Un regalo del viejo,-dijo su trillizo—nos lo ha mandado a todos—mencionó—dijo que sería buena herramienta para adquirir conocimientos más actuales y además para ver si así nos dignamos a hablarle—dijo el chico sonriendo un poco, en parte era cierto lo que les había dicho a la pareja, solo que había dejado de lado el hecho que él era quien le había dado la idea a su "padre".

-Bien—dijo Yui—Nos hará más fácil todo, ¿No, Ayato-kun?—decía con su gesto sonriente.

-Si—dijo el chico—pero que ni crea el viejo Karl que hablaré con él—decía.

-Si, si, sabemos que ninguno lo hará—le dijo Laito guiñándole un ojo al chico y dejando sola a la pareja de nuevo.

-Bueno—habló Ayato luego de un rato—ahora, ¿Cómo funciona esto?—dijo teniendo aún la caja cerrada entre sus dedos.

-Etto… No lo se Ayato-kun—dijo Yui mientras abría la caja esperando encontrar algo que les ayudara.

Pasaron el resto del día leyendo las instrucciones de su nuevo celular, Yui se miraba muy ensimismada en su tarea de seguir al pie de la letra cada instrucción, mientras Ayato ya estaba desesperándose, pues había concluido que alguien como el no necesitaba instrucciones para algo tan básico, así que tiró sus instrucciones, para encontrarse luego con más problemas que soluciones.

-Listo—dijo la rubia alegre mientras mostraba su teléfono encendido y con sus aplicaciones recién descargadas en la pantalla principal; el mayor problema que tuvo fue el conectar la señal Wi-Fi, pues ni siquiera sabía que ellos contaban con tal cosa en la casa. Pero al dirigirse a Reiji, quien siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en su hogar, él le dijo que recién acababa de venir alguien a instalarlo por órdenes de Karl.

-El viejo parece conocer de esto incluso más que nosotros—dijo Reiji con cierto desdén es su voz.

-Etto, sí, creo que así es—dijo Yui.

-Bueno, esta es la clave que tienes que ingresar para poder conectar tu teléfono—dijo él segundo mayor de la casa pasándole a Yui un papel con 8 dígitos, los cuales ella, como él le dijo, ingresó en su nuevo artefacto.

-Gracias Reiji-san—dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, para encontrarse con Ayato sin mucho avance en su teléfono.

-Etto, Ayato-kun—dijo y el mencionado la volteo a ver—dejame ayudarte—dijo sabiendo que no sería tarea fácil convencer al ojiverde que tanto amaba.

-No molestes, casi termino—dijo mostrando su orgullo, como siempre.

-Esta bien—dijo la rubia pensando en otra táctica—es solo que deseaba practicar un poco más—dijo y el chico volteó a verla entregándole su teléfono celular.

-Bueno, Ore-sama cumplirá tu petición—dijo Ayato y a los minutos Yui ya tenía el teléfono del chico completamente listo, como el de ella. Él se sorprendió con su rapidez, pero no dijo nada.

Ya al cabo de un par de horas más, había logrado abrir sus redes sociales, comenzarón con lo básico, Facebook y Whattsapp; fue más o menos algo de prueba y error al comenzar a utilizarlas y les tomo toda la noche aprender lo básico.

Pero como buenos adolescentes, para la mañana siguiente ya las dominaban al menos un 75%. Habían agregado a todos los del clan Sakamaki tanto a Facebook como a Whattsapp, el único a quien habían olvidado es a quien envió los regalos, "Karl".

-Deberíamos buscar al viejo en la red—dijo kanato mientras con un brazo sostenía a Teddy y dejaba sus manos libres para seguir explorando su celular.

-Ni loco, no soportaría tenerlo también entre mis amigos—contestó Subaru.

-Pero qué tal si solo lo espiamos—dijo Laito convenciendo al resto.

"Karl Sakamaki" escribió Reiji en el buscador de Facebook con todos sus hermanos y Yui rodeándole. La búsqueda tardo solo un par de minutos y dieron con su perfil.

"Añadir a mis amigos" fue el primer botón que vieron, pero esa no era su intención, así que siguieron bajando, hasta llegar a la sección la información: "Vive en Japón" leyeron todos, "Ha estudiado en la Universidad vampiríca" fue lo que le precedía, cosas relativamente normales, hasta que llegaron a el ítem de situación sentimetal: "Soltero" es lo que ponía el viejo verde en sus redes. Era 3 veces viudo y aun así solo ponía que estaba soltero.

-Vaya, el viejo anda en la conquista—dijo Laito burlesco.

-Incluso a su edad tiene ese descaro—dijo Reiji ajustando sus lentes, para luego seguir bajando, viendo fotos y publicaciones de su cuenta; tenía muchas fotos de todas las fiestas a las que por su posición como rey de los vampiros, asistía seguido. Entre las publicaciones la mayoría era para buscar enamorada, "Patético" fue lo único que pensaron los 6 hermanos mientras Yui observaba incomoda.

-Dejemoslo hasta aquí—anunció Shu separándose lleno de pena ajena al ver las tonterías que su "padre" compartía.

-El viejo verde está solo y desesperado, ¿No, Teddy?—dijo el pelimorado y menor de los trillizos yéndose también, después de él, salió Reiji, Subaru, Laito, Ayato y Yui; esta última siguiendo a Ayato a su habitación.

Después de ese bochornoso descubrimiento, cada uno comenzó a adentrarse de nuevo en el mundo virtual para olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Ayato por su lado, comenzó a tomarse "Selfies", que luego las subía, tal como le dijo su amigo Facebook en el mensaje de "Hola Ayato Sakamaki, la red es mejor cuando compartes más recuerdos con tus amigos, sería una buena idea un par de publicaciones" decía el dichoso correo, y, aunque al principio se negó a hacerle caso a una boba red, terminó accediendo, tomándose selfie tras selfie hasta haber subido 30 en tan solo 15 minutos.

No era sorpresa para nadie lo atractivos que resultaban ser los Sakamaki, y por ende cuando las chicas vieron que ahora cada uno de ellos tenía un perfil en Facebook, las solicitudes de amistad no tardaron en llegar. Una tras otra y otra; las reacciones de los hermanos eran diferentes, pero se dividían en dos principales: "Reiji, Subaru y Shu, que las ignoraban todas, sin interesarles siquiera en ver si las conocían o no, y los trillizos que las aceptaban aunque no se fijaban en quien las mandaba, Laito, vio una gran oportunidad para ligar con cuantas chicas quisiera a su vez, mientras Teddy, le preguntaba a Teddy y así decidía a quien aceptar y a quien no; Ayato por su lado, aceptaba a todos sus Seguidores,quienes de inmediato comenzaban a darle "me gusta" o "me encanta" a todas sus fotos." El chico acostumbrado a querer ser el centro de todo, estaba contento al ver los miles de reacciones que tenían sus fotos y los cientos de comentarios de chicas (y uno que otro chico) alabando su belleza.

Yui por su lado también se hizo de muchísimos seguidores, con tan solo una foto se hizo popular entre la comunidad masculina.

A ambos les caían miles de mensajes de personas declarándoseles o queriéndolas conocer, ninguno de los dos contestaba nada, y ambos estaban sin conocimientos de la popularidad del otro, hasta que…

*Días después*

-Ayato!—Gritaba una asustada Yui al ver a una gran horda de chicos rodeándola, tomándole fotos y dándole regalos como toda un habían decidido salir a comprar algunas cosas juntos, probando mejorar su cita tan loca que tuvieron días atrás. Ayato se sentía furioso al ver que esos idiotas se le acercaran, pero él no estaba en mejor situación para ayudarla; cientos de chicas le acorralaban, pidiéndoles fotos con ellas, así como las de su perfil, incluso algunas locas había lanzado fotos de él junto a ellas en paisajes románticos, "Fotomontaje" le había dicho una.

-Ya me cansé de esta tontería,-dijo dejando de lado la caballería mientras apartaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre él y Yui.

Cuando logró llegar hasta ella, la cargó y se dispuso a salir de ahí sin saber cómo, pero por suerte logró divisar la limosina familiar. Al estar cerca Shu abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar; despeinados y sofocados después de todo el alboroto en el que habían estado atrapados, y que, incluso los seguía en el camino.

Al llegar a casa, casi 40 minutos después debido a todos esos fans locos que no les permitían el paso, lo primero que el chico hizo fue eliminar su cuenta, al igual que Yui.

-Que no se vuelva a hablar de esas endemoniadas redes—Dijo Ayato aún molesto por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, "Maldito amigo Facebook que me dijiste que subiera fotos" pensó mientras arrojaba el celular lejos.

Los demás hermanos Sakamaki eliminaron también sus perfiles, temiendo que a ellos también los atacara una manada de locos.

En definitiva las redes sociales no eran para ellos, una solo foto por parte de Yui y muchas de Ayato los había llevado a perder la tranquilidad de poder salir juntos como novios; "en definitiva ese documento si se había equivocado esa vez" pensó Yui.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo Final**

 **Salida en familia**

 **Despidiendo de esta linda colección de drables, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Asile-chan**

"Salir junto a la familia de tu pareja puede ser algo verdaderamente difícil y riesgoso en muchos sentidos, pero tiene beneficios por montón"

Decía el ultimo ítem que Yui había tomado de la lista, al releerlo y recordar como las cosas sencillas habían resultado tan mal, no tenía mucha esperanza en cumplir este último, incluso lo habría dejado de lado de no ser porque sin ella planearlo, se les aviso en el desayuno que ellos cenarían juntos en la mansión de Karl, para conocer a su nueva "madrastra". Al saber sobre la noticia decidió ver qué consejos podría tener el dichoso documento, pues era la primera vez que cenaría con el rey de los vampiros y "padre" de su novio y su madrastra.

"Para poder llevar la fiesta en paz durante la velada, se debe comenzar por el atuendo adecuado, dependiendo del lugar y el tiempo debe escogerse la ropa que más convenga, siempre sin ser demasiado extravagante"

Eso parecía razonable y Yui no le miro problema alguno, pues con el pasar del tiempo se había hecho de varios vestidos; se dedicó a buscar y probarse todos hasta que dio con el indicado: un vestido ajustado en la parte superior pero suelto de la cintura que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era de color rojo vino y el color le quedaba de maravilla con su tez blanca, además que de esa manera llegaría a ir combinada con su querido novio, que siempre usaba algo rojo con todos sus trajes.

Para los zapatos, eligió unos del mismo color, altos y con una pequeña rosa de platino en cada lado, esos fueron un regalo de Ayato, pues por muy difícil que parezca, el chico desde que su relación empezó le había hecho regalos bastante lindos.

"Otra cosa a tener muy en cuenta son los modales y el comportamiento a la hora de salir con la familia de su pareja, evite comportamientos inadecuados o infantiles, como lo pueden ser celos, disgusto por la actividad a realizar y falta de conciencia sobre que hay otras personas a su alrededor y montar escenas demasiado amorosas."

Pues en esto Yui estaba segura que no sería tarea difícil, Ayato podía ser algo infantil a veces, pero ya todos conocían eso de él y no creía que afectaría la velada.

Dispuesta a seguir esos consejos, paso la tarde arreglando una que otra cosa de sí misma y practicando sus modales solo para estar segura. Paso tan absorta en todo esto que cuando menos lo presintió Reiji comenzó a avisarles a todos que se arreglaran pues en un par de horas llegaría la limosina que su padre decidió enviar solo para asegurarse que vendrían.

Todos salieron justo en el tiempo establecido y se dirigieron a la mansión del padre de los vampiros y Suegro de Yui.

POV YUI

Al llegar a casa del señor Karl, quede un poco asombrada, pues era un lugar bastante hermoso, no era como si la mansión no lo fuera, pero a diferencia de nuestro hogar, este lugar estaba iluminado por todos lados, y muchas de las paredes estaban hechas de cristal, mientras que las pocas que eran solidas estaban pintadas en blanco y tenían detalles en dorado.

-Bien, bajemos y acabemos con esto—dijo Shu cuando el auto se estacionó.

-Compórtense—fue la advertencia de Reiji para bajar de igual forma, para luego permitir que el resto también dejara el auto y juntos nos dirigimos a la entrada principal, donde un hombre de avanzada edad y con traje de mayordomo nos abrió la puerta, dejándonos ver el espledor interior del lugar; si pensaba que por fuera era impresionante, por dentro parecía un castillo de cristal, algo de ensueño; con todas sus pinturas, detalles y el suelo tan perfectamente blanco como para que tu reflejo se lograra ver en él.

Parece que la única que pareció impresionada fui yo, pues los chicos miraban todo con gesto aburrido, mientras caminábamos por el lugar en dirección al salón principal, donde el señor Karl nos saludó cuando entramos a ese magnífico salón.

-Bienvenidos, queridos hijos e hija política—dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo apenada solo hacia una reverencia—pasen por aquí, esta noche tenemos invitadas, así que compórtense lo mejor posible—les dijo a los chicos con un cierto tono de amenaza mientras nos llevaba a la mesa donde se serviría la cena.

Tal como lo dijo, habían 3 chicas en el lugar, y una señora incluso mayor que el señor Karl, a la cual se acercó para darle un muy apasionado beso, ganándose reproche en la mirada de todos los chicos, indiferencia en la mirada de las 3 chicas y una mirada muy apenada de mi parte.

Las 3 chicas del lugar se pararon al ver que nos acercábamos, los miraban con cara de embobadas a todos, pero al llegar a mí solo una mirada de extrañeza y hasta un tanto despectiva fue lo que recibí.

-Bueno déjenme presentarles a mi familia—dijo el señor rey de los vampiros hablándole a las 4 mujeres después de terminar su candente beso— Reiji y Shu son mis dos hijos mayores, luego siguen mis trillizos Ayato, Kanato y Laito; y por último el menor de la familia, Subaru.—decía señalando a cada chico—y si se preguntan sobre la bella dama, ella es Yui Komori, la novia de Ayato—dijo mientras me presentaba a mí.

Un gusto—fue lo que todos dijeron al unísono y yo solamente asentí.

-Ahora, la guapa señora de acá—dijo acercando a la mujer con quien se había besado antes—ella es Rukia Mori, su nueva madrasta—dijo—y las otras 3 hermosuras, son Monic, Saki y Maki Mori—dijo y las mencionadas les dieron una seductora sonrisa a cada uno de los hermanos, pero la menor de ellas, Moki, la chica pelinegra con un exuberante busto se detuvo mucho tiempo en Ayato a mi parecer—son sus hermanastras.—dijo –y bien, hoy que ya todos se conocen, vamos a cenar—finalizo y la cena empezó a llegar.

Comimos en silencio, incómodamente a decir verdad, pues los chicos parecían más callados de lo común y las chicas de enfrente no dejaban de verlos, parecían como un león acechando a una gacela. Por otro lado el padre y madrastra de los chicos no dejaban de besarse incluso en la comida.

-Nee Yui, Teddy quiere vomitar todo lo que está comiendo por el asco—me dijo Kanato mientras miraba mal la escena de la melosa pareja mayor.

-Tsk solo come rápido para que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible—dijo Ayato que había escuchado todo, pues yo estaba en medio de ambos.

-Si kanato, te prometo que nos iremos pronto si terminas la comida—dije sonriéndole intentado que me hiciera caso para así no perder los modales y llevarse también una regañada de Reiji.

Comimos, o más bien engullimos la cena de manera rápida, pero al terminar y alegar que nos retirábamos el señor Karl nos "pidió" quedarnos solo un poco más para tomar el postre en la sala, pero diciendo que si no lo querríamos hacer, nos esperaba mañana también. Ya sin dejarnos opción nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en los maravilloso sillones.

Reiji, Shu y Subaru se sentaron en el primero, mientras que los trillizos y yo nos sentamos en el más grande, frente a nosotros estaban las 3 chicas, que recién me di cuenta llevaban vestidos bastante reveladores; con un escote promiente y una falta muy corta, antes no lo había notado pues a la hora de la cena llevaban un chal en los hombros y como estaban antes que nosotros en el lugar no vi el tamaño de sus faldas.

-Y dígannos, ¿Qué es lo que mas les gusta?—dijo la mayor, Monic intentando hacer platica, pues los anfitriones estaban en un sillón de pareja engulléndose con tantos besos.

-Nada en especial, -Contesto Reiji.

-¿Desde cuando son novios?—dijo Maki, como siempre, mirando a Ayato.

-Llevamos un par de meses—dijo este solamente.

-Uh, que triste no haberte conocido antes—dijo la chica y yo la mire bastante furiosa, no me consideraba una chica celosa, pero que le hicieran ese tipo de insinuaciones incluso frente mío era demasiado. Parece que ella captó bien mi molestia, pues prosiguió—es solo una broma, tranquila—decía.

\- Y tú, te gusta mucho la música ¿verdad?—dijo Saki dirigiéndose a Shu pero este ni se mosqueó, tenía sus audífonos puestos, así que creo que no escuchó nada.

Quedamos de nuevo en silencio mientras que las chicas solo se miraban entre sí. Luego a Maki parece que se le cayó uno de sus pendientes y fue a caer a unos cuantos pasos de donde Ayato se encontraba; este ni se inmutó y ella fue a recogerlo, pero en el camino "se deslizo" y termino poniendo todos sus pechos en las piernas de MI NOVIO, en ese momento estaba roja del coraje, mientras Ayato entre sorprendido y molesto la intentaba alejar.

-Ups—fue lo único que dijo mientras se paraba para dejar ahora sus pechos en la cara de mi amado.

-Quitate vaca, Ayato es de Yui—dijo Kanato alejando a la chica, me sorprendió esta actitud de él, pero se lo agradecí infinitamente.

-A ti que te pasa niñato—dijo Monic acercándose a "defender a su hermana" y le quito a Teddy de las manos a Kanato—con-fis-ca-do—decía burlona, pero cometió el peor error de su vida, Kanato se lanzó sobre ella y de un golpe en el estómago la dejo tirada, logrando recuperar a Teddy, pero al ver la Escena Maki se estaba acercando para darle una cachetada a Kanato, por lo que me puse delante de él y la recibí en su lugar.

Todos en la sala estaban atóntinos al oir el golpe de su mano impactando contra mi cara, incluso los tortolos dejaron de besarse, durante un momento todo fue silencio, pero luego sentí como Ayato me atrajo hacia él y al levantar la vista mire su cara llena de enojo.

-¿Cómo diablos te atreves a tocar a MI YUI?—le gritaba y la chica se miraba asustada, tanto que ni podía articular palabra.

-Mi hermana no tuvo la culp—intentaba de decir Monic, pero fue interrumpida por Reiji.

-Ella iba directo a pegarle a Kanato y Yui se metió a defenderle, tu hermana tiene la maldita culpa de todo—dijo mientras la veía serenamente.

-Nosotros no…-queria hablar Saki pero Shu se le adelanto.

-Ustedes son unas malditas pesadas.—dijo.

\- Y fáciles—secundó Subaru.

-Nee ni siquiera le llegan a los talones a Bitch-chan—dijo Laito.

-Vamonos—dijo Kanato saliendo del Shock—pero yo que ustedes me anduviera con cuidado, se metieron con Yui-chan y con Teddy y nunca se los perdonare—dijo dándoles una sonrisa siniestra y caminando hacia la salida con todos detrás de él.

Ni siquiera nos despedimos del señor Karl, solo nos fuimos del lugar hacia casa, pero antes nos detuvimos para comprar un Helado para Kanato y una bolsa de hielo para mí.

-Un desastre total—dijo Shu cuando estábamos todos en la sala.

-Como siempre—le respondió Subaru.

-¿Siempre es tan mala la visita?—dije curiosa.

-Si, incluso una vez terminamos con todo un zoológico libre, con los animales corriendo por doquier—dijo Laito haciendo cara de espanto al acordarse.

-Y eso no es lo peor, también esta la vez en que casi nos ahogamos en el mar—dijo Ayato.

-O morimos de hipotermia—menciono Reiji.

-Pero nada fue peor como cuando me olvidaron en el museo—dijo Kanato abrazando a Reiji mientras yo escuchaba atenta a cada uno de ellos, quienes estaban decidiendo por cuál historia empezar.

Pasamos el resto de la noche entre relatos de todas las otras veces que las reuniones con sus pares resultaron mal.

La cena fue un caos total, pero aun así el resto de la noche paso de buena forma, entre recuerdos. Puede que la revista no se haya equivocado esta vez, pues la familia de su amado, e incluso, su familia, era justamente la que estaba reunida en esa sala, nadie más ni nadie menos.

POV NORMAL

Ese documento que a veces resulto un total desastre le enseño que si bien ellos no son una pareja normal, a su forma van llevando su relación de una forma única y eso la hace feliz.

-Yui, es hora de dormir, ¿en que piensas?—le dijo un pelirrojo detrás de ella.

-En nada, Ayato-kun—respondió ella acercándose para abrazarlo—Gracias por estar conmigo—le dijo y luego la abrazó.

-Gracias por ser de Ore-sama—contestó el sin soltarla.

"Podían no ser para nada la pareja normal, pues esas "Cosas de pareja" en definitiva no eran para ellos, pero incluso así eran felices, a su forma, sin seguir ninguna normativa o ley para hacer algo; ellos eran felices y era lo único que les importaba."


End file.
